Embarrassing Encounters
by lezonne
Summary: Draco was never fond of Hermione. But then, he never knew she was a vixen under those heavy clothes, and he enjoys picking on her for it. Written for the Battle of the Houses number 5, the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #46 (vacation), and the Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp prompt #16 (blush).


Written for the _Battle of the Houses _number 5, the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #46 (vacation), and the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #16 (blush).

* * *

Embarrassing Encounters

He really never was a fan of Granger. Who wanted to be friends with a stuck up know-it-all?

And seriously, who would ever want to make out with her? He got his answer one terrible, fateful morning when he found her lip locked on the sofa while she thought he was still away. Being flat mates was really an annoying thing.

Even worse, it was Blaise. He would never understand why his friend chose to make out with Granger, but he almost lost his mind that morning. It felt like the world was upside down. Who in their right mind believed Granger was _attractive_?

Apparently, Blaise did. He couldn't wipe that puppy-dog look off of his face as he left their apartment. Draco considered choking himself at the site. He might've gone through with it if he wasn't secretly enjoying watching Granger blush. She was embarrassed at being caught.

And embarrassed she should be. She shouldn't make out with his friends! And she shouldn't do it out in the open on the sofa either! He shook his head, rolling his eyes. She was extremely annoying at the best of times.

"You don't have to be so rude about it Malfoy," she muttered, standing to make herself a pot of coffee. He shot her a look.

"Granger, that was my friend. Of course I'm being rude about it! You don't have to go around kissing _my _friends."

"Malfoy, you kissed half of my friends during the first week we lived together, and you're worried about me kissing just one? Get over it; things could be worse."

"You're right. You could've done more together."

Her cheeks turned red again at his comment. "Don't be a prick. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's a huge deal," he argued, shaking his head. "This type of shit is not supposed to happen."

"So I see." She sighed, turning her back to him. "Go read a book or something Malfoy. There's nothing left here to argue about."

"You're the only one here that reads Granger. I have other things to do with my time."

"Oh, I know," she sighs. "I'm going to my room. Later."

"Later." Their conversations usually weren't quite as short, but he was peeved with her. Oh well, so long as her relations with Blaise ended here he had nothing left to worry about.

* * *

The next time Draco encountered Hermione in a steamy situation was much, much more awkward. He was supposed to be off on a business trip for a week, leaving her in the apartment all alone. He had no intentions of returning until his trip was up, but like a dolt he forgot some papers back at home Returning, he found a rather interesting sight.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy, out!" she screamed, grabbing the nearest pillow. Her surprisingly green lingerie and tall black heels threw him off, and he stood awestruck for several seconds at the fireplace simply gaping at her.

So Granger had a body- and a rather shapely one at that. Who would've thought?

"Now I get what Blaise sees in you," he muttered, surveying her. Her eyes widened.

"I said get out! You're supposed to be on vacation!"

"It's a business trip Granger, and I'm glad I took a little detour back home." He sent a smirk her way, causing her cheeks to burn redder still. "It was well worth it."

"Malfoy- out!"

"Oh I'll definitely be on my way," he said, cockily sauntering from the room. She remained stricken she he picked up his papers in the bedroom and walked back out, winking in her direction. "Maybe when I get back I'll have to figure out _exactly _why Blaise enjoys you so much!"

"Get out!" she cried, throwing a second pillow his way. It was obvious that she was totally horrified, but he didn't really care. Not really. He enjoyed the way that blush lit up her features.

Maybe there was something appealing to her after all. Or maybe he just liked the green knickers and corset on her a little too much. He didn't realize Granger had a vixen inside of her.

Now he was intrigued to see what her sexual side had to offer up. Maybe she wasn't the worst roommate in the world after all. They might be able to work out a deal here or something.

"See you in a week," he chirped, grabbing some powder. He didn't even have to turn around to know she was blushing like crazy. "And don't have too much fun with Blaise Granger- he's no pro."

He knew he had her at the last statement. Granger might hate him, but she had a curiosity level just as big as her brain. She would kill to know almost anything, and now he had her attention.

A week wasn't too terribly long, and he couldn't wait to return and see how Granger was handling herself in his absence. She might try to pretend that she didn't think about his suggestion all week, or how he even knew what Blaise was like in bed, but he knew deep down she would puzzle over it until his return, just as she usually did.

Oh, this was going to be fun.


End file.
